bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mines
Super Mines is the final upgrade of Path 1 for the Spike Factory in BTD6. While this upgrade severely decreases attack rate (specifically down to one mine per 4.58 seconds), it makes the Spike Factory shoot much stronger mines that create much larger explosions that deal enormous damage (1000 damage to be exact) to up to 60 bloons per explosion, which is capable of wiping out an entire M.O.A.B. in one hit including all its children. It also increases damage of each spike to 10, dealing up to 160 damage just from the spikes. It costs $148,750 on Easy, $175,000 on Medium, $189,000 on Hard, and $210,000 on Impoppable. Tips * This upgrade decreases the production rate of the mines compared to Spiked Mines, so it's recommended to purchase the Faster Production and Even Faster Production upgrades in tandem with it. *If the Spike Factory is placed at the end of the track, it's recommended to purchase the Perma-Spike upgrade for it, since Perma-Spike is much more reliable long-term and considerably cheaper. *Placing a 5/2/0 Super Mines on the end of most single-path maps can usually beat all rounds up to 100. *Don't use this as the primary attacking tower, as it is very unreliable against mass grouped normal bloons compared to multiple Spiked Mine Factories for a similar price. This is because the explosions have very little pierce. *This upgrade is still very helpful against damaging MOAB-class bloons immensely, especially when the mines explode when timed out. When the mines are timed out, they explode and can damage MOAB-class bloons heavily if the explosion reaches MOAB-class bloons. It is especially helpful on rounds with many clumped MOAB-class bloons like 96 and 98. *Super Mines makes excellent popping power at wiping out various types of bloons, but it tends to struggle against ultraclumped Purple Bloons in Freeplay Mode due to the extremely low explosive pierce compared to its cost, so it is worth combining with Flying Fortress or other good popping power as a complimentary to Super Mines; in fact, both of these expensive towers are able to counter each others' weaknesses quite well. Update History ;6.0 Attack speed increased by 20% ;7.0 Super Mines now damages all bloon types. Super Mines explosion pierce increased (40 --> 60) ;10.0 Super Mines base spike damage increased (1 -> 10) ;11.0 Super Mines attack speed increased by 20% again. ;12.0 Super Mines explosion damage increased (350 --> 1000) Gallery supermines.png|Super Mines and a bunch of super mines Boom Super Mines about to.png|Super Mines explosion about to produce an explosion on the DDT Super Explosion.png|Mega explosion Super Exploding Cloud.png|Explosion cloud Super Mine.png|Super Mine Trivia *Super Mines is among the most expensive Tier-5 upgrades in BTD6, surpassed only by the Legend of the Night and the True Sun God upgrades for the Super Monkey. *Super Mines is a subject of a number of BTD6 memes, due to its notorious reputation of being weak for its pricetag. Even after numerous buffs, Super Mines has continued being mocked upon by many fans of BTD6, even those who like Super Mines, albeit 12.0.0 introduces a buff of giving the explosion nearly thrice the damage. *Super Mines is one of the few towers whose attacks are able to penetrate through MOAB-class bloons, the others being First Strike Capability ability, Pre-Emptive Strike's main ability (but not the pre-emptive missile attacks), Ground Zero nuke ability, Tsar Bomba nuke ability, Technological Terror's annihilation ability, The Anti-Bloon's mega-annihilation ability, Bloon Master Alchemist's special shrinking potion attacks, and XXXL Trap's massive trap. **Super Mines is one of two towers that is capable of creating a non-ability, non-transformation attack that can penetrate through MOAB-class bloons. The other is XXXL Trap. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Spike Factory Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades